


SoS

by AnonHides (Fizzysquish), Fizzysquish



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Consent is sexy babes, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Reader is as ambiguos as i could make sm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/AnonHides, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: SoSSorry not sorryBe mindful of the rating and tags please
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Kudos: 115





	1. Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> Ya like ghost dick? 
> 
> *note- most of these are very short ideas/story moments and things, and not all have sexy times. Also, *very* slow updates.

Snatcher holds you on his lap, hands holding your hips, mouth hovering above your throat, just breathing onto it for now. He knows youre waiting for him to do something, anything- he can feel it in the way your gripping his chest fur, and with how tense your body is in his hold.

So he waits, taking his sweet time and dragging it out, purposefully fanning a breath over your neck but not touching it, not yet. He wants something first, and waiting it out was the only way to get it.

"Snatcher- Come on-" **_there it is~_**

He quickly pressed a small kiss to your neck, cutting you off with gasp.

From there came more kisses, anywhere and everywhere, while he grinned at the shivers running down your body.

**_so cute~_ **

Once he found your pulse, though, he paused.

He could feel your heartbeat under his lips, drumming away, and after a moment opened his mouth.

"What are do- ING-"

He licked a stripe on your pulse, pushing against it with his tongue, wet and hot.

"Ah~"

Snatcher scraped his fangs back down along it, proud of himself.

If that got such a reaction out of you...well, hopefully you didn't have any plans for the next couple hours, right?

~


	2. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moons a good darlin, I lov heem

" _Say it~_ "

"M- moo- _NMM!~_ "

" _I can't hear you dearie~_ "

"M-M-Moon- _AH!~_ "

He chuckled, dark and deep, right next to your ear. His fingers pumping in and out of you, slow and methodical, yet somehow fast enough to leave you gasping and moaning and just on the verge of exploding.

Strings kept your legs in place, spread wide for him, bottom sat comfortably on his 'lap'.

Your hands were tied in a prayer with his red string, keeping you perfectly bound for him.

" _All you have to do is say my name!~ Come on now, it shouldn't be_ that _hard~_ "

You whimpered, body twitching with every thrust, drool threatening to run down your chin.

Itd been like this for an hour, at least, and your body was so overstimulated from the constant touch. All you wanted was to _finally_ just come, but...

He wouldn't let you off that easy, now would he?

Every time you got close he'd stop, waiting for you to whine and beg before beginning again, keeping you perfectly on edge the entire time. He loved it, to hear you moan and whimper, to hear you _beg_ for him-

His finger crooked, pushing against that oh so special spot of yours. The sudden jolt and arch of your body left him entranced, hungry for more. Your moan was music to his ears, and he quickly pressed against it again. And again.

And again and again-

Only to pull away as your breath hitched in that familiar way.

" _Sorry dearest, but you still need to do something first~_ "

He waited, watching you squirm, hips lifting in a vain attempt to follow the pleasure you lost. In some ways, he almost felt _bad_ for teasing you like this-

But then he hears that lovely whimper, and watches you bite your lip and swallow thickly, and any worry or remorse vanishes in an instant.

"M- Moon-"

He plunges his fingers back in, relishing in the shriek it rips from your throat, tsking next to your ear.

"So close _, my dear. Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough!_ "

Your only response was to moan once more.


	3. Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for... Creepy behavior? Im.not sure how to put it or tag it 
> 
> Basically Snatcher jerks while by smelling your clothes im.not gonna sugar coat it

Snatcher had a lot of guilty pleasures.

He liked bacon, he enjoyed cheesy, smutty romance novels, he could spend hours lounging around, doing absolutely nothing.

But, by far, his guiltiest pleasure had to be stealing your clothes.

It was something small, usually. Something you wouldn't notice or worry being gone until he either gave it back or you went looking directly for it. 

And yes, he always cleaned it. Always made sure you didn't know that he had purposefully taken it.

Cause really... Even he was grossed out with himself for doing it. It was creepy, it was clearly a invasion of privacy, and he was ashamed of it everytime.

But he couldn't help it.

It always started the same, burying his face in a jacket or shirt he stole, curling around it because of your scent.

_Stars_ , your scent- it drove him wild, to imagine being close enough to you that he could smell it. He thought about it, daydreamed about it, to have you so close... _Fuck_..

And from there it went further, his knot forcing itself out to be seen, to push and search for you in the air. It wanted you, _he_ wanted you, so desperately.

But he didnt have you, not yet.

He did have your clothes, though, and they did smell like you...

Snatcher would shove his face into your cloth, and his hand shakily wrapping around his member, already untying itself.

And with each inhale of your scent, he would jerk. He would jerk, and twist, and rub and pull. He would dream of you, of your hand being there instead of his own, of your body pressed to his. Of his face in you neck and your scent surrounding him-

And then his breath would catch, and his body would jolt, and before he could stop himself he'd moan loudly, drooling all over your clothes as he came.

He always cleaned it, of course. Was always careful not to leave any trace of him behind on it.

But everytime he saw you wearing that _particular_ jacket, the one he remembers so vividly coated in his seed once, he shivers and gulps.

Snatcher had a lot of guilty pleasures, and by _stars_ that was one of them.


	4. Snatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnin for some lighter dirty talk

The hand in your hair gently pushed you down, the wet tentacle in your mouth pushing to the back of your throat, ever wiggling as always.

You could hear his gasp, small as it was, and the way his unneeded breath turned shaky. His body shivered under your hands, 'hips' lifting a tad to push against them. The squirming member filled your whole mouth, curling all around to touch all it could while pressing lightly against your throat, careful not to gag you.

Looking up, your eyes met the ghosts, and neither of you could stop the low whine that came because of it.

His whole face was flushed, mane fluffing up and eyes half mast.

" _ **Darling~**_ "

His voice was breathy as always, and sounded practically like a low growl. He wanted to move, you knew, to shove you down on him and have some fun.

But he cared too much to do that yet.

" **You- you have to tell me if it becomes too much, understand?** "

You hummed in confirmation. He wouldn't do anything if you didnt, wouldn't move or talk. And _stars_ , did you want him to talk-

Your thoughts were cut off as the clawed hand pushed you down, his tendril being shoved down your throat. Your shriek got caught around it, drool and slick already starting to drip from your mouth. It was warm, _so warm_ , and wet- fuck...

A tug on your hair made you look at him, and your legs squeezed together at the sight.

" **Kitten~** " 

His smile stretched, fangs sharper, eyes narrowing, what could only be drool running down his chin.

He licked his fangs, staring down at you. His darling, his love, his sweetheart...

" **I'm going to use that pretty little throat of yours all I want~ My lovely dear, I can't wait to fill your stomach with my seed~** "

His dick pushed further down your throat, making you gag around him for a moment, tears pricking your eyes. But Snatcher only chuckled, hand not in your hair wiping away the tears, and then pushed you down further.

" **I love you, my sweet, and I'm going to make you** _ **choke**_ **around my cock~** "


End file.
